Puppy Love
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt. Blaine is a little nervous about going to a new home, especially with two other animals. And Kurt just isn't sure what to make of this new member to their family.


This next oneshot is something a little different.

Someone once asked me to write a Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt fic, and so I did. (This means: Blaine is a puppy and Kurt is a kitten.)

I tried to make it cute and stuff, and hopefully I succeeded. You tell me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, I don't own the idea for puppy!Blaine or Kitty!Kurt, nor do I even own puppy!Blaine or Kitty!Kurt.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a puppy. He had been sent to the pound by his past family, they just didn't like him that much, though no one could see why. He had curly black fur and large brown eyes you couldn't help but love. Sure he was kind of small, but he was an adorable little animal. One day, a group of girls went to the pound looking for a puppy. The girls(who all lived together for some reason that does not matter)all fell in love with this puppy at first sight and took him home immediately.<p>

"This is your new home, Blaine." One of the girls said, trying out the puppy's new name. Blaine jumped excitedly from the girl's arms, running down the hallway of his new home and exploring every corner of it. As he was sniffing behind the couch he heard a loud 'hiss' from behind him. Frightened, the puppy turned around.

A cat stood behind him, it's back arched and hair standing on end. The cat hissed again, glaring at the black puppy. Blaine put his tail between his legs and backed up against the wall, scared of this animal.

"What are you doing here?" The cat growled in a sassy tone, taking a step towards Blaine. Blaine whimpered, backing even further away.

"Oh, Kurt, stop being so anti-social." Another cat had appeared, walking calmly through the room with pride apparent in it's posture. She turned to look at Blaine, smiling in the only way a cat could smile. She waved her tail happily as she approached the scared puppy. "Don't be scared, new guy. Kurt's just not one for new animals in the house. I'm Rachel."

Blaine moved towards her carefully, sniffing her. Rachel let him, wanting him to get comfortable around her. Blaine finally decided Rachel was safe and wagged his tail happily.

"Hi, Rachel! I'm Blaine, I'm new, the humans just got me out of that horrible place I was sent to a long time ago!" He told her excitedly. The glare never left the other cat's face, but he moved up beside Rachel.

"I'm Kurt, and here's how it works here." He started. "You stay away from me, my stuff, and my food and I won't claw those eyes out of your head."

Blaine's eyes widened at this threat and he found himself backing up against the wall again. Rachel swatted a paw at Kurt and told him to shut up.

"Don't worry about him, Blaine. He's all bark and no bite." Rachel assured him. Kurt rolled his blue-green cat eyes and strutted from the room.

Things seemed to get better as the days went along, Blaine thought Kurt was really warming up to him. He didn't threaten him everyday, and when he did it wasn't horrible things like clawing his eyes out, it was only stuff like flicking his nose or poisoning his food. Blaine liked Kurt, he was really pretty for a cat. His long, light brown fur was always perfect, and his eyes were something different. Blaine had never seen eyes like that.

"Rachel!" Kurt yowled one day after a very long, nice catnap. Rachel bolted into the room.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Rachel asked, looking around for any signs of danger.

"My yarn ball! It's gone! Did you take it?" Kurt sounded panicked as he ran around the room, checking under the couch and chairs and table.

"I haven't touched it, Kurt." Rachel said, helping him look. They searched for a good half hour. Rachel sighed, sitting and licking her paw as she thought about where it might be. That's when she found it.

"Um… Kurt…" Rachel said slowly, turning towards the other cat. Kurt looked over at her and she motioned to the doorway with her head.

Standing there was a black dog, with curly fur and large brown eyes you couldn't help but love, covered in lots of red string. Blaine was panting, his tail wagging happily behind him.

"This stuff is really fun, Kurt! But I kind of got stuck in it. Can you help?"

Rachel was expecting for Kurt to attack the dog, claw every inch of that adorable black body, but instead Kurt seemed to… laugh? He strutted over to Blaine, fumbling with his cat paws as he tried to get Blaine out of the red mess of yarn.

Rachel was confused, but didn't want to question it. Instead she just jumped up onto the couch, settling down for a nap herself as she watched Kurt and Blaine messing with the red string, until they had only managed to get Kurt tangled up with Blaine as well and headed off to find a human to help them. Rachel smiled to herself, nuzzling her head into her paws and falling asleep.


End file.
